


A Little Hard Work is Good for Everyone

by LadyciaraMiggles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Charming - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyciaraMiggles/pseuds/LadyciaraMiggles
Summary: My entry for the Captain Charming June Prompt. It's a hot day on the farm, the boys are working hard and get a little sweaty.





	A Little Hard Work is Good for Everyone

Killian slips out of the Charming’s rustic kitchen and steps into the late morning sunshine, content to leave Snow and Emma chatting away at the table, mugs of coffee in hand. Shielding his eyes from the sunlight, he scours the farmyard for any sign of his father-in-law. Hearing a bark from the barn opposite, Killian heads in that direction. At the sound of his approaching footsteps, Wilby bounds over to him from the doorway, wagging and panting, eager to see who might be coming to visit.

'Hey Wilby, come and say hello, good lad'. 

Killian bends down and ruffles the shaggy scruff at Wilby’s neck with his hook, as the dog sits at his feet, raising a paw in supplication every time Killian tries to stand up and move away, his tail thumping off the ground in delight. Having made a enough of a fuss of him to eventually be allowed past, Killian heads into the byre and finds David loading a wheelbarrow with a shovel and several saplings each around a foot high.

‘Morning 'Dad'’ he teases. 

‘Hook’, David replies a grin plastered across his face. ‘You decided to leave the ladies to it then?’

‘Aye that I did. I thought they would appreciate a little mother daughter time, and to be honest I wasn’t contributing much to the conversation anyway. Would you like a hand with that?’

‘Well if you're offering then sure, that’d be great’’ David replies, tossing another shovel in Killian's direction. ‘I'm setting these along the edge of the driveway, Snow is keen to have a tree lined canopy up to the farm, with pink and white blossom in the spring. And what my good wife desires’ 

‘The lady shall have.’ Killian finishes. He looks over the saplings that are being piled high into the barrow with a smirk. ‘So anything magical about these baby trees that I should be aware of? Are we going to have some nefarious villain fighting us as we try to plant them?’

‘Nope, just good old fashioned cherry trees mate. Safe to say I think we’ve seen the end of magical plants in Storybrooke for now. No True Love Saplings or beanstalks to be found on this farm’.

Killian nods, and both he and Wilby follow David as he pushes the barrow out of the barn, across the farmyard and along the driveway towards the main road. Every few metres David stops and places a cherry tree down, trying to space them out as evenly as he can. When he’s satisfied with the positions, he moves to the first tree and starts digging a hole for it. Killian follows suit, a few metres up the lane, using his hook to angle the shovel while he lifts with his other hand. Wilby sets himself down in the shade of the barrow, clearly intent on supervising the activities. 

The two men work alongside each other in companionable silence for most of the time. Occasionally sharing news of Storybrooke residents (mostly Grumpy and his unwavering ability to interrupt with news of impending doom at the worst possible moment) and adding a grunt or grumble here and there as they start to build up a sweat. Wilby wanders back towards the farmhouse after a while, making sure the other human members of his pack are keeping out of trouble. Together Killian and David methodically plant the trees one by one, digging, planting, filling and tamping the earth back down as they move back up the driveway towards the farmhouse. The sun shines brighter above them, beating down on their backs as midday approaches. 

When he’d left home with Emma this morning, Killian hadn’t expected to be engaged in anything more strenuous than sharing a lunchtime beer with his family on the back porch, and so really wasn’t dressed for the task at hand, with his customary black vest over a dark floral shirt. David on the other hand had started off the day in a loose blue t-shirt which was starting to cling to his skin more and more with every spadeful of dirt he shoveled, his biceps glistening with perspiration. 

Before long Killian strips away his vest, hanging it over the handles of the barrow; rolls up his sleeves and unfastens the remaining buttons of his shirt. A breeze rolls towards them and he sighs as it cools the moisture trickling through his chest hair. Stretching before continuing with the task at hand, he wipes the sweat from his brow with his tanned forearm and then picks up the shovel again. 

Some time later a bark from Wilby on the porch draws their attention, and both men look up to see Snow and Emma giggling whilst watching them closely having brought a tray of what appears to be orange juice out from the kitchen.

‘What do you think those two are laughing at?’ David asks nodding over towards the ladies.

‘I don’t know mate, probably admiring the view of us in all our masculine glory’

‘What do you say, should we give them something more to smile about before we head back for refreshments?’ David winks and then pulls his now damp t-shirt off over his head, revealing his lean, muscular body glistening with sweat. Glancing over to the farmhouse, he sees Snow’s eyes open a little wider at the sight.

Catching his meaning, Killian follows suit slowly removing his own shirt, the muscles in his back and shoulders rippling as he bends to pick up his shovel before tossing it and his discarded shirt into the wheelbarrow. Looking up at Emma, he notices her mouth open slightly as her chest rises in a small gasp. He smirks across at David who is chuckling to himself at the reaction they have provoked from their wives. 

On the porch both women share a knowing look and break into another fit of giggles as their husbands stride purposefully towards them, an exaggerated swagger in their gait and their shoulders tensed to accentuate their muscles.


End file.
